Silent Death
by Fire Witch1
Summary: They call me Silent Death, cross me and that’s your only option, my partner is called Itaime (painful experience), her name says it all.
1. They Call Me Silent Death

They Call Me Silent Death  
  
They call me Silent Death, Cross me and you sign your own, Straight to the spirit plain you hone, All that'll be left is ash and bone, Welcome to the assassin's home. 


	2. Chapter one

Silent Death  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: Fire Witch(1)  
  
Disclaimer: Not yet.  
  
Warnings: Slight cussing, Adult moments, Seductiveness, LET'S KICK SOME ASS!!!!!  
  
They call me Silent Death, cross me and that's your only option, my partner is called Itaime (painful experience), her name says it all. We work for a corporation called Life (ironic isn't it). Our "job" is to dispose "accidentally" of a(n) unwanted person(s). We are assassins and my partner and I are sisters. We were normal high school girls age 16;my name was Kagome Higurashi and my sister's Sango Higurashi. One day a fatal accident happened with my miko powers; I attacked a student at my school, a youkai student. That's when Life comes in, they said they would take care of it if my sister and I came to work for them, and here I' am now two years later age 18.  
  
~Two years after the accident, assignment room 13, 5:00am~  
  
"This better be good Shippou, I haven't had a shower or my coffee yet and-" Sango cut me off.  
  
"-I really, really wouldn't mind ringing your weak little neck," Sango finished my sentence for me.  
  
"It is.cross my pint sized heart, it regards your new assignment, you are to dispose of two of this cities play boys, now if you would look at the screen."  
  
The two assassins turned their gaze to the screen, where a picture of Miroku Kutabare displayed, "This is your target, and this is your target," A picture of Inuyasha Fakku displayed, and the pictures spun giving the girls a nice rear view, "Hmmm...nice ass don't you agree,"  
  
"Oh, yeah, look at Miroku, but Inuyasha has a nice ass too, agreed S.D"  
  
"Your folders should be on your beads along with some new "toys" and new clothes."  
  
"Oooh," both girls chorused, running off to get their showers  
  
~ Chibi Café, 9:00am, Play boys meeting place, breakfast~  
  
We waited in the café for the boys to show up, this was spouse` to be their routine spot for breakfast, as if on cue the guys walked in headed for our table with the fan girls trailing behind. (Kag)  
  
"Oi, that's our table move," said Inuyasha I could tell by his looks.  
  
"Now, Inuyasha lets not be hasty we could share if you lovely ladies wouldn't mind," that's Miroku, by looks, and sound clips.  
  
"Sure, why not all you had to do is ask," I said (Kag).  
  
Inuyasha pulled up two chairs and sat down, the fan girls left, and walked away.  
  
"So, ladies, I'm Miroku, and this grump is my friend."  
  
"I'm Sango Higurashi, and this is my twin."  
  
"You don't look like twins?"  
  
"I never said we looked alike."  
  
"Oh, some one with spunk I like spunk," said Miroku getting a lecherous grin on his face.  
  
"Oi, wenches would you like to come to our party, we need some one there that can have a intelligent conversation. So.tell us about your selves." (Inu)  
  
"If you want information about me you have to put up a good fight," I said twirling a fork between my fingers.  
  
"Was that a challenge???"  
  
"Yes, if we could take it outside," I flung the fork at Sango who caught with lightning fast reflexes before it hit dead center between her eyes.  
  
"Damn, Hey looks like we have a challenge If that was directed to me too Sango."  
  
"Of course."  
  
We all walked out side I took a kung fu fighting stance legs parted right leg back straight angled, left leg forward knee bent, right hand towards neck, left hand forward towards chest. Inuyasha mimicked my fighting stance, but left-handed version: legs parted, left leg back angled, right leg forward, knee bent, left hand towards neck, right hand forward towards chest. This was gonna be good.  
  
I started forward with a spinning back kick. Then, he dodged flipping back using a roundhouse kick. I blocked with my right forearm advancing with punches and jabs, him doing the same blocking with his own punches and jabs. I punched with my right making him watch my fist, and pulled a sidekick stopping within a centimeter of his head. That was the end of this sparing match. We both started to laugh I still had my leg by his head and lowered it.  
  
"Nice, match. The name's Kagome Higurashi, or Kag nice to meet you-"  
  
"Inuyasha Fakku, or Inu. What else should I know, besides the fact you have a dagger on your right shoulder," he said smirking.  
  
"I know you must be age 18 in human years, and I'm 18, and ride a Harley," I said gesturing to the black classic Harley in front of the café.  
  
~8:14 am Authors note! ~  
  
Hi peoples R&R. If you like don't forget to review. OR ELSE!!!! ~Smiles evilly holding up a scythe pushes button on staff part blade sails through the air~ a little thing I call the "boomerang effect" MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHHAAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gonna kill the rabbit he he he. This is three pages. Working on chapt 2 now.  
  
Japanese words used in story:  
  
Fakku-fuck  
  
Kutabare-fuck you!  
  
Itaime- painful experience 


	3. Chapter two

Silent Death  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Fire Witch1  
  
Disclaimer: Not yet.  
  
Warnings: Slight cussing, adult moments, Seductiveness, LET'S KICK SOME ASS!!!!!  
  
~Last time~ ~ Chibi Café, 9:25am, out side, on mission. ~  
  
"Nice, match. The name's Kagome Higurashi, or Kag nice to meet you-"  
  
"Inuyasha Fakku, or Inu. What else should I know, besides the fact you have a dagger on your right shoulder," he said smirking.  
  
"I know you must be age 18 in human years, and I'm 18, and ride a Harley," I said gesturing to the black classic Harley in front of the café.  
  
"Touché, and just where will we be going on this Harley?" he questioned with a smirk, gesturing to my "bike".  
  
"We, could stop by our houses and retrieve our bathing suits, and I don't know.go to the beach?" I asked hopping onto my "bike" and putting the key in the ignition while, placing my foot on the gas and rehebing it.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, what do you think guys?" he asked turning to face our "partners"; Miroku at the moment was trying to scrape his jaw off the ground, in either awe, or disbelief I wouldn't know.  
  
"To the beach it is," Sango said while jabbing Miroku in the ribs, and whispering a common to him and walking to her "baby" as she sooo many times put it.  
  
We rehebed our bikes and set towards our house first, no not L.I.F.E (living impossible for everyone) we went to our home where we lived on our days not offing people, I mean on our days off work.  
  
~6666 Dead End Drive, 9:30, living room~  
  
"Whoa, nice place what do you guys do?" Miroku asked, Ut oh.  
  
"We work for L.I.F.E- living in freedom effectively," Nice save Sango, I thought our asses were grasses for a moment there.  
  
"Why don't you guys sit down there's some drinks in fridge, were gonna go get ready.  
  
~Kagome and Sango's bedroom, 9:45, operation finding beach supplies~  
  
"Sango I thought our asses were grasses back there," thank gods.  
  
"They almost were, I thought that one up on the way here. By the way what do you think of Miroku?" No, not again.  
  
"Sango, no getting attached, but he does have a really nice bod, what do you think of Inuyasha?" I'm sooo baad.  
  
"He's a complete hottie, I'm gonna hate offing them... Sigh. " Yeah me too Sango me too.  
  
"Ready to go?" Nice outfit choice Sango.  
  
"Yep let's roll, love the outfit Miroku's gonna have a brain aneurysm," he he he...  
  
"Inuyasha isn't gonna be to far from one himself, the Hawaii print top and bottoms, complete with an matching cover over ion your waist and the shades, the only difference in out outfits is mines red and yours is blue." XD I can see their jaws drop now!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 3!  
  
Next chapter: Will jaws drop and will it be vice versa for our baad ass assassins? You'll just have to wait n' see!  
  
PUSH THE BLOODY REVIEW BOTTON!!!!...please. 


End file.
